


L'amour fait ce qu'il veut

by mermaiddragon



Series: Du Kloug pour réchauffer nos cœurs [1]
Category: Hero Corp
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-04 12:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13364514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermaiddragon/pseuds/mermaiddragon
Summary: Les scènes entre Klaus et Doug de la saison 3 qui se passaient hors champ...





	1. Habitudes

Ça faisait une semaine que Doug lui avait crié qu'il l'aimait. Une semaine riche en événements, où ils avaient à peine eu le temps de se voir. Encore moins celui de se parler. Alors quand Klaus aperçut Doug dans la bibliothèque ce jour-là... Il avait l'air si apaisé, après tous ces jours dans le froid, sans certitudes et maintenant, il était là, protégé par deux pulls, en train de lire tranquillement, sans s'inquiéter de rien, adossé aux rayonnages. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à faire. En quelques pas, Klaus franchit la distance qui les séparait et l'enlaça.

 

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Ba... un câlin.

-Mais et si les autres nous voient ?

-Personne vient jamais dans la bibliothèque, allez là.

 

Doug le fixa un moment, jeta quelques coups d'œil à droite et à gauche, trépignant un peu.

 

-Bon d'accord.

 

En un geste un peu hâtif, il l'enlaça à son tour, se jetant contre sa poitrine, pourtant à quelques centimètres seulement de lui. Klaus voulut lui demander s'il s'était fait mal mais le petit « hm » de satisfaction que son ami lâcha voulait tout dire. Il le serra dans ses bras un peu plus franchement, frottant son nez contre le sommet de son crâne. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, enlacés, les yeux fermés.

 

Se retrouver dans la bibliothèque pour un câlin faillit devenir une habitude. Le problème était que Valur et Mary s'y retrouvaient aussi, pour lire, certes, mais en gloussant. Non seulement leurs gloussements étaient agaçants mais en plus leur présence les empêchait de se retrouver comme ils le souhaitaient. Ce fut donc tout naturellement qu'ils se dirigèrent vers leurs chambres respectives. Là au moins, les portes fermaient et personne n'entrait sans frapper ni ne lisait en gloussant.

 

-Allez Doug, c'est le soir, là, faut que tu retournes dans ta chambre.

-J'veux pas y aller.

-Mais ils diront quoi les autres, s'ils voient que tu dors dans ma chambre.

-Mhmhmhg

-Quoi ? J'entends rien, tu parles dans mon torse là.

-J'ai dit « m'en fous des autres ».

-Ouais mais ils vont se foutre de notre gueule et après faudra leur taper dessus. Alors Cecil ou Mac Kormack, ça me dérange pas de leur taper dessus mais les autres non, c'est nos amis.

-J'veux pas aller dans ma chambre, i' fait trop froid.

 

Sur ces paroles, Doug se pelotonna un peu plus contre Klaus, tout en serrant davantage les couvertures contre eux.

 

-Ouais, voilà, on n'a qu'à dire que c'est parce que le château est pas chauffé et qu'il fait super froid et que à deux on a moins froid. C'est bien ça.

 

L'habitude qu'ils prirent à la place des rendez-vous à la bibliothèque fut donc de s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

 


	2. Les filles

L'arrivée des filles dans leurs vies les bouscula un peu mais pas autant qu'ils s'y attendaient. Un matin, alors qu'ils travaillaient aux remparts du château, Doug demanda :

 

-Tu viens ce soir ? Ça fait pas longtemps qu'on a pas fait de sieste ensemble.

-Ah non, ce soir je peux pas, j'ai promis à Brunnhilde de passer la nuit avec elle.

-Qui ça ?

-Miss Moore.

 

Le silence qui suivit était légèrement tendu. Klaus sentait qu'il avait dit une connerie sans pouvoir trouver exactement quoi ni comment l'arranger.

 

-N'empêche c'est toujours comme ça, hein, reprit Doug, je passe toujours en dernier ! C'est déjà pas sympa que ce soit comme ça dans les missions et tout même si ça s'arrange avec mes nouveaux pouvoirs mais si tu t'y mets toi aussi, p'têt que...p'têt que je vais juste me casser.

-Alors déjà, trop pas, pour moi tu passeras jamais en dernier. Et même... Ba je voulais te proposer qu'on aille cet après-midi faire une sieste, comme ça tu passes vraiment en premier. Et puis ensuite, t'as Perséphone, j'te signale, depuis qu'elle est là t'as pas passé la nuit une seule fois avec moi.

-Ouais mais Perséphone c'est pas pareil.

-Comment ça c'est pas pareil ?

-Ba c'est une relation de vampires.

-Et il se passe quoi dans une relation de vampires ?

-Ba, déjà on n'est pas amoureux. C'est plus euh... On est très proches et on se nourrit l'un de l'autre.

-Tu veux dire, vous puisez de la force l'un en l'autre ?

-Ouais voilà, en buvant le sang de chacun.

-Ah ouais. Ouais du coup c'est pas pareil.

-Mais surtout on n'est pas amoureux.

-Mais je suis pas amoureux de Brunnhilde hein. Je l'aime bien et puis c'est une fille et j'ai jamais eu de copine et tu sais comment c'est, les filles....

-Oui...

 

Pendant un moment, ils fixèrent tous les deux l'horizon, sans avancer sur leur tâche, songeant à la beauté et la grâce des filles, les filles de tout l'univers, ce charme inégalable que toutes détenaient. Avant de se reprendre, parce qu'il y avait aussi les garçons, leur douceur et le charme qui leur était propre et surtout, surtout, cet homme-là, juste à côté, qui représentait tant.

 

-De toute façon avec Brunnhilde ce sera jamais pareil qu'avec toi, parce que toi t'es au-dessus de tout, toi c'est au-delà, toi c'est... c'est éternel.

 

Doug se jeta dans les bras de Klaus, lui coupant presque le souffle. Contre son torse il murmura :

-Je t'aime Klaus.

 

Et Klaus se sentit un peu idiot parce que, depuis sa première déclaration, Doug n'avait cessé de lui répéter, pendant un câlin, après l'avoir embrassé sur le nez, avant de s'endormir. Et à chaque fois il n'avait pas réussi à lui répondre avec des mots, à lui dire que ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Alors il le serra un peu plus fort et murmura :

 

-Moi aussi Doug. Moi aussi je t'aime.

 


	3. Un truc

Ce fut pendant une de leurs siestes que Doug eut une idée. Il venait d'embrasser Klaus sur la pommette lorsqu'il se recula. Pas trop loin, à peine de quelques centimètres. Ils avaient trop besoin du contact, de l'odeur, de l'étreinte, de la présence de l'autre pour être vraiment à distance l'un de l'autre dans ces moments.

-Quoi ? Demanda doucement Klaus en le voyant s'écarter.

-Bouge pas, je voudrais essayer un truc.

-Quel genre de truc ?

-Un truc que m'a montré Perséphone, répondit Doug en approchant son visage de celui de Klaus.

-Woooow, attends, c'est pas un truc chelou, non ?

-Non, juste...

-C'est pas un truc de vampire qui fait mal ?

-Mais non je te dis.

 

Doucement, Doug approcha son visage de celui de Klaus, en fermant les yeux. Ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez, comme souvent, visages collés. Sauf que cette fois, Doug posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de son aimé. Qui lui rendit son baiser avec enthousiasme. Si ça n'était pas suffisant pour le convaincre qu'il ne trouvait ça ni chelou ni douloureux, il laissa échapper un petit grognement de plaisir. Doug se demanda brièvement pourquoi il avait fallu que Perséphone lui montre pour qu'il ait l'idée d'embrasser Klaus. Mais le baiser court-circuita rapidement toute pensée.

 


	4. MAIS C'EST QUOI ÇA ??

-Aaaaah !

 

Klaus et Doug s'écartèrent subitement l'un de l'autre, autant que possible sans tomber du lit.

 

-MAIS C'EST QUOI ÇA ? s'écria Doug

-Oh, mais tu frappes jamais avant d'entrer dans la chambre des gens, là ?

-Ah ba, excuse-moi, je ne pensais pas que je devais frapper à la porte de mon petit ami.

 

Miss Moore adressa un regard jaloux à Doug, comme pour lui dire « bas les pattes »

 

-Bon, vous m'expliquez ce qui se passe ?

-Ba, euh, on faisait la sieste ?

-Et vous allez peut-être me dire que vous vous faisiez du bouche-à-bouche pour vous réanimer mutuellement ?

-Ba non.

-Alors quoi ?

-Ba, on s'embrassait.

-Ah.

 

Miss Moore resta un instant figée, la main toujours sur la poignée de la porte. Doug était soudain devenu muet. Klaus se rassit mieux sur le lit, calant un oreiller derrière son dos. Il jeta un regard à son amoureux et lui serra brièvement la main. Puis il se tourna à nouveau vers sa petite amie :

 

-Justement, je voulais t'en parler.

-Bon.

 

Miss Moore ferma enfin la porte et s'assit sur la chaise près de l'entrée.

 

-Voilà... Ba...

 

Klaus cherchait ses mots, jouant avec un morceau de la couette. Il jeta un nouveau regard à Doug, qui avait l'air terrifié par la situation et ses possibles conséquences. Le besoin de le rassurer prit le pas sur les propres peurs de Klaus.

 

-Je l'aime. On s'aime. Mais, attention, hein, je tiens à toi et je suis super content que tu sois ma copine et je voudrais vraiment que tu le restes. Mais j'aime Doug et ça changera jamais. Alors... Je voudrais bien que tous les deux vous puissiez me partager.

 

Klaus voulait prendre Doug dans ses bras, lui dire qu'il ne le laisserait plus jamais, comme il le lui avait promis. Mais il ne voulait pas non plus blesser miss Moore et risquer de la perdre. Et il voulait qu'ils comprennent tous les deux qu'il n'en choisissait pas un par rapport à l'autre. Même si... Mais en l'occurrence, c'était important que ce message-là passe.

 

-Très bien. Je vois. Qu'est ce que ça va changer, concrètement ?

-Ba...rien. On se voit déjà avec Doug, on se voit déjà toi et moi. Je voudrais continuer comme ça si vous êtes d'accord.

-Je n'aime pas trop que vous m'ayez menti. Mais je comprends pourquoi. Et je ne vais pas me mettre en travers de votre histoire, qui est évidente aux yeux de quiconque vous observe. Et je vous ai beaucoup observé. Je veux dire... Dans le cadre de mes fonctions bien sûr.

-Merci.

 

Miss Moore hocha la tête puis se leva.

 

-Bien. Je vous laisse retourner à.... vos activités.

 

Elle sortit de la chambre, toujours très droite, et Klaus se dit qu'il lui aurait bien fait un câlin pour la réconforter et la remercier d'accepter la situation. Mais Doug s'était déjà réfugié dans ses bras.

 

Presque aussitôt, on frappa à la porte.

 

-Mais QU'EST CE QU'IL Y A ENCORE ? Cria Doug

-C'est moi, répondit miss Moore depuis l'autre côté de la porte.

-C'est bon, entre, autorisa Klaus.

 

Elle obtempéra et une fois la porte close expliqua en reniflant, un mouchoir contre sa bouche :

 

-En fait, au départ, j'étais venue pour un câlin parce que les autres ils sont vraiment cons et j'ai beaucoup de travail, et un câlin ça m'aurait fait du bien.

-Mais oui, bien sûr, viens là.

 

Elle s'élança dans ses bras, réprimant un sanglot. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, Doug enlaçant Klaus qui tenait miss Moore contre lui. Ils reniflèrent tous quelques instants mais le câlin finit par les apaiser.

 

-Bon, cette fois je vous laisse, annonça miss Moore en se relevant, aidée par Klaus. Amusez-vous bien.

 


	5. Concubinage

Les mois qui suivent furent probablement les mois les plus heureux de leurs vies jusqu'alors. Ils partagèrent leur temps entre les filles et leurs rendez-vous secrets, à eux deux. Ils n'osaient pas vraiment assumer au grand jour. La perspective d'expliquer les fatiguaient, leur temps était bien mieux dépensé à s'embrasser un peu partout dans le château. La bâtisse était assez grande pour qu'ils trouvent des recoins où se cacher en gloussant, des alcôves où plaquer l'autre contre un mur, des pièces vides où s'enfermer pour s'explorer...

 

Ils continuèrent à dormir ensemble. Chacun passait une partie de la nuit avec sa petite amie mais Doug finissait toujours par rejoindre Klaus et miss Moore. La nuit, Perséphone, sortait, lisait, se promenait mais Doug avait besoin de dormir. Et le meilleur endroit où dormir c'était blotti contre celui qu'il aimait. De toute façon, il faisaitt plus chaud à trois dans un lit que tout seul. La relation avec miss Moore fut étrange au début. Hésitante, précautionneuse, mal assurée. Mais leur amour de Klaus les rapprocha. Ils finirent par forger une vraie amitié. Ils commencèrent à faire des trucs de couple à quatre, autant que la vie dans un château sans trop sortir le permettait.

 

Mais ils se cachaient. Trouver des recoins secrets où s'embrasser avait un côté excitant, mais s'empêcher de se câliner ou se retenir de trop se montrer d'affection était frustrant. Dès que Klaus sortait d'une pièce, laissait Doug un moment, il voulait l'embrasser rapidement, juste un bisou sur les lèvres, pour lui dire « à plus tard ». Mais ils ne pouvaient pas. Ils s'étaient promis tous les trois de ne rien dire. Miss Moore avait peur que la nouvelle d'une relation ouverte ainsi ne « fasse pas sérieux » tandis que Klaus et Doug étaient terrifiés par l'éventualité que leurs amis les rejettent.

Jusqu'au retour de Stève, Burt, Stan et Karin. Aucun d'eux ne pensait les revoir, et lorsqu'ils firent leur entrée dramatique en réunion, tout le groupe était sous le choc. Avant de crier et de se prendre dans les bras. Une fois un peu calmés, Klaus et Doug emmenèrent leurs quatre amis petit-déjeuner. Ils leur racontèrent leurs aventures, leurs expériences. L'assurance et le calme avec lequel ils parlaient de leur système de partenariat, de couple, de concubinage désarçonna les amoureux. C'est vrai que Burt avait toujours été plutôt à l'aise avec ça. Il était souvent critiqué mais c'était un gars serein et rassérénant, Burt. Encore plus depuis la base secrète et les discours de Valur, qui l'avaient aidé à croire en lui-même. Doug et Klaus échangèrent un regard qui voulait tout dire, qui voulait surtout dire qu'ils avaient peut-être été cons de se cacher. Que peut-être maintenant ils pourraient oser, oser être ensemble au grand jour.

 

La nuit où Hypnos passa à l'attaque, déformant leurs rêves, Klaus, Doug et miss Moore étaient sans surprise tous les trois blottis dans le même lit. Jusqu'à ce que miss Moore se lève pour aller on ne savait où, que Klaus la suive, que Doug y aille aussi parce que tout ça était suspect et qu'il était hors de question qu'ils le laissent tout seul.

Plus tard, dans le salon où John les avait réunis, ce fut tout naturellement qu'ils s'entassèrent sur le même canapé. Ce fut aussi tout naturellement que Klaus et miss Moore s'embrassèrent, en écrasant un peu Doug parce que Klaus s'assit à moitié sur ses genoux. Plus qu'à moitié. Mais Doug avait l'esprit trop embrumé pour lui en vouloir ou pour se poser la moindre question lorsque les lèvres de Klaus se posèrent sur les siennes. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'était assez réveillé pour retenir leurs grognements de plaisir. Lorsqu'une alarme résonna enfin dans le cerveau de Doug pour mettre fin au baiser, il s'excusa auprès de miss Moore. Parce que ce dont son esprit épuisé se souvenait c'est que son amie craignait que son autorité ne soit sapée par des quolibets à l'encontre de leur relation. Elle écarta ses excuses d'un geste de la main, elle aussi trop fatiguée pour s'inquiéter de quoi que ce soit. Aucun d'eux ne vit les yeux ronds de Perséphone, étonnée qu'ils brisent le secret.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai jamais fini une fanfic à plusieurs chapitres aussi vite. Je suis toujours pas remise de la fin de la saison 5, et donc une autre fic (qui est la suite de celle-ci et reprend après la saison 4) est en préparation.


End file.
